Angels We Have Heard On High
by Chiiharu
Summary: I swear I'll melt if you touch me at all, but then I'll ask you to do it again, and again.


**A/N:** So, I wrote this oneshot for Memorial Day. XD;;

Well, actually, that's not nearly true. I wrote this for a special girl—**A Rainbow of Sunshine**, to be precise. Today is supposed to be her birthday, and she asked for a Klaus and Sayuri oneshot a long, long time ago. XD;; My brain decided that yesterday would be a good time to finally keep good on our little agreement. XD;; But I did base it loosely with the thoughts of Memorial Day. Kinda. If you turn your head and squint your eyes a little!

Happy birthday, Rainbow! I hope you like it! XD;;

This is proof that I'm not dead, by the way. XD;; Just busy. But just know that I have half-written stuff all over the board. XD

* * *

><p><em>See the mountains kiss high Heaven<em>  
><em>And the waves clasp one another;<em>  
><em>No sister-flower would be forgiven<em>  
><em>If it disdained its brother;<em>  
><em>And the sunlight clasps the earth,<em>  
><em>And the moonbeams kiss the sea - <em>  
><em>What are all these kissings worth<em>  
><em>If thou kiss not me?<em>

— "Lover's Philosophy" — Percy Bysshe Shelley

* * *

><p><strong><span>-: Angels We Have Heard On High :-<span>**

There's a certain type of excitement that comes with this.

Suddenly, the whole world stops spinning, and it's amazing that you can even keep your feet planted firmly on the ground. Your eyes widen, but not a lot to the point where they're seemingly popping out of your eye sockets. This is a special type of excitement, where breathing just doesn't stop... It stops for a few seconds, starts back up, and stops again, just to remind you that you're still alive. This excitement, though happy and uplifting, isn't to be taken lightly. Because the delicate brunette is feeling this new type of euphoria, he's hit with an upsetting realization.

Before this happy moment, he was locked inside of an internal battle. He couldn't sleep, barely ate, and spent his time roaming around the cold, desolate land. It was unusual, because usually he had someone to enjoy the nature with.

The pretty nature. The trees scratching the sky like the skyscrapers he never got to be around as a child because he was different. Being a prince doesn't always mean you get to have whatever you want. All of that doesn't matter anymore. Sure, it hurt not being with the people that once made him happy, but... When he thinks about the war the object of his affection left to fight—for almost a year—that certain type of excitement starts to break down, right in front of his blurred vision.

They've kept her away from him for months. This visit now? It takes him by complete and utter surprise. No one warned him. Though he wants to get angry... Get mad at someone for not telling him about her return, he continues to stare at the soldier, not daring to move. He must look so stupid right now, he chides in his mind, within reason, too! His mouth is wide open with a fierce want to make words spill all over her like vomit. Will a simple "Hello!" suffice? Should he greet her? Talk about how the weather has been treating her? Ask her about her day? None of those things would make sense, because that's not what you tell someone who has just come back from war. That's... Not what they want to hear.

The enemy nearly killed her, he's sure of it. They always do. She fights day and night, and for what? A nearer death every time? With so much violence going on, sleep must be a foreign thing to her now. Lack of sleep creates an extreme lack of attention, and when she and her friends are attacked, she must be the only one still in pain. Those monsters that she fights for... They don't care about her the way he does. But... He realizes that she has a job to do. The purple-haired girl is standing there in one place, her eyes as blank as an erased chalkboard. His worse fears are confirmed.

They _did _kill her. She came home back to him, dead on the inside. All she is now is a shell of the person he once knew.

This is worse than her dying.

While he looked aimlessly around for her—for anything that she may have left behind—he sometimes started to think of how long it had been since they last touched. He'd give absolutely anything to tell her how his heart would beat out of his chest at the mere mention of her name. Someone could say it on accident and he'd be absolutely engorged in a period of sadness—not because he didn't want to hear about anything that had to do with her, but because the syllables of her name induced a new kind of hurt. A soul hurt. One that doesn't heal over time. One that you can't touch with medicines or ointments. It just stays there and burns his heart like the flimsiest of paper.

It's not like he wanted to give up searching for her, but he couldn't walk without her. It was a nice thought, but she was the reason why he wanted to roam dangerous lands aimlessly and gaze at the stars he had been forbidden to see for years. He had never gotten a chance to see them properly until she came and changed all of that. And when she left to go do her job across the universe, he made sure he appreciated them a little more each day she was gone. By the second day, he concluded that he was a hopeless romantic with a lot of free time. He used to dream. Dream of red roses planted everywhere around him. Their petals glittered as the wind caressed them and they wore big, bright red ribbons that reminded him of her. Because she wore a big, dumb ribbon on the back of her corset that he would pull on to get her attention.

In one of those dreams, he dreamed that he kissed her, greedily and roughly, but her skin felt cold and her lips were unresponsive. And then when they finally showed him a sign of movement, she had breathed out the words that he had been dreading to hear.

The words that cause so much pain, that break _so_ many hearts—three words that would make him rot from the inside out. His heart would die. But in some dreams, she's there. Waiting for him. And he feels himself being crushed by his own heart beginning to burst with nothing but love for her. It's so warm, so beautiful that tears start to crash down to the ground. Her beauty is too pure for his wicked eyes to handle, which is why he refuses to look at her sometimes.

It's a secret he never got to tell her.

The heat of her presence makes him want to melt away with all of his worries. Maybe then Klaus could forget about his guard not being able to laugh with him anymore. For some reason, whenever he's around her, he finds himself thinking about nothing else but wanting to be happy. And he does end up happy. But her eyes, those bright, green eyes... They remind him of diamonds, natural green diamonds that shine in the sun.

But not even the prettiest stones can compare to the beauty that are her eyes.

Every inch of her breathes perfect, he concludes, from the tips of her soft, purple, angelic hair right down to her cute little toes.

What would he do if he never met her beauty? What would he do if she died before he got the chance to meet her? The thought is scary. She's his everything: his heart, his soul, the water that he needs to survive and the air that circulates through his lungs. He knows she has a worldly obligation to fill, but... And he supposes he can only smile and laugh because she saved him—saved this world—so he could be happy. The moment when their cheeks touched for just that one moment—when her shoulders were pressed ever so delicately against his as he helped her off the ground—he stopped dreaming of flowers wrapped in artificially-made bows.

He started dreaming of her.

He doesn't love her for how she looks, or the people she knows, or her gorgeous body, or her flowing, violet-colored hair. Not for her money, or her prettyful magical sparkly stick (though he'd like to have it). It's her heart that drives him insane, and her loving soul. He doesn't know many people that would risk their lives for an entire world. It's a very appealing trait for a woman to have—courageousness.

Oh, and he loves her for her wit, too, though she doesn't seem very smart...

Her amazing smile makes up for that, though.

But there's no telling when he'll be able to see her smile again. Because she's empty. Hollow. Because that's what war does. It eats you up inside and spits out nothing. There's nothing to gather. There's nothing left to mourn. And so he picks his chin up, lets out a few sniffles and closes his eyes tightly, refusing to cry. After shaking her head and getting rid of the unpleasant feelings that usually come with world-hopping, she lets her hair whip her face as the color returns to her eyes. The teenage girl tilts her head, staring at the whimpering prince. Why does he look like that? She thought he'd be more than happy to see her.

Sayuri bites her bottom lip before she reaches out for the prince in white, touching his face with her cold hand. It shocks him into looking at her through his slanted eyes. It earns him a slight chuckle from underneath her breath; no matter how Klaus seems to come off, it always looks like his eyes are closed... She doesn't mind, though. She knows that she has his attention. "Don't cry." Those two words echo in his head and play jump rope with his brain. Her voice sounds the exact same as it did before. It's seraphic. Pleasing to both of his ears.

This can't be real.

He blinks several times, refusing to believe that he actually heard her speak. This is all fake. Just a figment of his imagination. So he doesn't move. It upsets him, at first, but if this really is fake he wants this to become real. He wants to be able to be close to her for however many fake seconds this fake dream allows him. It's better than nothing. Better than feeling empty without her.

Her heard her voice.

Her _heard _her voice.

Through his closed eyes and clenched fists, her heard her speak. It sounded off with truth and gave him peace of mind. A voice full with angelic tones. It makes his heart want to leap out of his chest, but she isn't there.

And she's never coming back.

He wants to believe that the Summoner of Time is real—not just a trick his eyes are playing on him—but the only thing that he can think about is her voice. Klaus finds his lips parting, and Sayuri can't stop staring at him. Worrying about him. This isn't supposed to be how someone acts when they see someone they care about coming home. The look in his face is unreal. It spells "sick". With shaking hands he clutches her shoulders, his breath cold against her face. Like he's eaten a ghost or something. She doesn't fight it, she just lets it happen. As he starts to convulse, she can feel every twitch of him within her skin... It's very... Strange to see him like this. She's so used to seeing happy, lackadaisical Klaus that this is all so new to her...

After all, she hasn't seen him since... Since his guard was conveniently slaughtered in front of him. Since he was reduced to an incoherent, babbling mess that one wouldn't think was capable of smiling. Let alone laughing. He clutches her shoulders, clings to her like his life depends on it and licks his lips. The prince is scared. Scared to talk to this figment of his imagination. How can she be standing here right now when she's supposed to be fighting? Surely it can't be that easy... Surely the person standing in front of him is a lie.

Pulling the words out of his chest is painful. Getting your heart ripped out isn't fun, but he manages to do it. He's heard his princess talk for the first time in months, but her words came out in an incoherent murmur that he could barely hear._ Don't cry._

"Is this real? A-are you real?"

The trembling gets even worse as the lines pass from his chapped lips. This isn't easy. He's spent every night dreaming of her. He dreams of silence, because in the silence his voice echos. So he never hears her. Only the sound of her name as it leaves his lips. And in this silence, things of what he wishes could happen take place, just so he can avoid the nightmarish noise of her name. It's a silence which isn't as as stable as it should be—music, mutterings, and movement break it. But the sound of her voice never penetrates it. Still he dreams in silence, and shadows, and sounds.

Now, he rarely dreams in silence, but the dreams are clear in sound as they've ever been. Though they dissipate more often. Sayuri's just an illusion. Nothing more. Everything she talks and speaks isn't real. So she isn't real. He isn't going to spend all this time debating it, either. She'll just vanish, and he'll wake up. Her fake voice may have said something, but she's silent. And he is also silent. But if this is real... She is sound. The embodiment of sound. The sound which no voice, no song, no step can hope to create. The sound of a smile, the sound of a wink, the sound of things that destroy.

She's the perfect sound to counteract his silence.

And he'll speak if she wishes it.

So long as she smiles when he asks it.

Sayuri blinks, twice, before she tilts her head, remembering that she has to be delicate with him, because Klaus is a very delicate boy. His feelings, though, are extremely fragile. Like the most expensive porcelain. He's pretty to look at, but quick to break, even at the slightest touch that doesn't mean any harm. She doesn't want to make him any worse than he already is. "Klaus..." In all honesty, a simple reply shouldn't take this long. The purple-haired girl shakes her head again, getting all of her thoughts together. A simple greeting shouldn't take more than a couple of seconds. "Of course I'm real. I'm standing in front of you, right? Aren't I?"

The prince exhales, not letting his grip around her go. "I was asleep when I felt your arms, Sayuri." But he was awake... "Your breath on my neck was suddenly there, and I opened my eyes, just a crack to see you. I thought it was real that time." His voice cracks and tears threaten to fall out of his eyes. But he keeps true to his promise. He won't cry. "But it was really you! And those were your hands. But I sighed, knowing that I was trapped in an illusion. It felt... Kind of wonderful, you know? You kissed me, gently on the ear, and I felt your breath and your chest rising and falling, and when I looked at your hands again, I had realized it wasn't a dream. Those hands I saw? They were too real. So detailed. It couldn't be a dream. For a few moments, I felt happy. Because you were real—"

"Klaus!"

"—I could see you—"

"Stop."

"—and touch you, and hear you, and then I woke up."

Clicking her tongue, she puts her hands on her waist and secures her footing, narrowing her eyes at the pretty boy.

He looks the same.

His glossy, long black hair falling down his butt and his delicate, long eyelashes. They're longer than hers. Always have been. Sayuri can't get over how delicate Klaus looks. How is it that whenever she—or anyone, really—is in trouble his mind crosses over into knight mode and he tries his best to save everyone he can? Even at the cost of his own sanity... Sayuri looks down at the ground and sighs. If she had been there with him, he wouldn't be hallucinating this bad. Professor Ever said his PTSD would only last for a couple of weeks, since it was only in the acute form, but...

It seems like it's gotten worse.

No matter. The Summoner of Time flicks the brunette on his forehead, causing him to step back. He brings his delicate fingers up to the spot she's inflicted with pain, and his eyes start to water. Worse than they ever had before. Klaus can't think, he can't make words come out of his mouth, but he wants to let Sayuri know how much he appreciates her. Now that she's here—and real!—life seems to be worth living. But if she's so real, can she see the tear that escapes his eye? The tear that falls for her? Now that she's shown him love, shown him how to love, he needs her to be here. To see the single bead of saltwater that crashes down to the ground.

And she does.

"Idiot."

"S-Sayuri...! W-why did you hit me like that? That hurt!" He stomps on the ground like a child, wanting an answer so badly that his face turns red from embarrassment. She doesn't find any of this amusing. She sees his tear, yes, but it's practically an insult. She grits her teeth, prodding his chest with her index-finger.

"You mean to tell me I came here to see you without letting anyone else know and this is how you greet me?" she demands, frowning heavily. Woah, that isn't want he wanted to convey to her at all. He was just so happy and confused and... It wasn't out of spite, honest! "You're just going to just... Just stand here and insist that I'm not real? Well then, eff this. I'll tell you the truth, Klaus. None of this is real, it's pointless, useless, and you'll never have a clue about anything I do to try and make you happy. Complain, moan, go cry. Just... Just go away!" He's listening to the words that come out of her mouth, but none of what she's saying is registering in his head.

It just keeps replaying.

"Sometimes, I just want to bury my face in your chest, have you fight all my fears away, but now I just want to punch you in the face. Make you feel all the pain I feel, because apparently I'm not real! You think it's all about you—that your feelings are hurt and that I'm selfish for leaving you on this black hole of a world. That no one else cares about you—oh! Forget that I even ever cared for you. I don't care about you anymore. You just cause me pain every time I try to cheer you up. I hate you. I was willing to compromise, but you just threw it back in my face like you always do." The Summoner of Time pauses to take a nice, long deserved breath.

It's then that she's aware of what she's done.

Her eyes widen and she puts her hands out to touch him, but she doesn't work up the nerve. "Sorry. I have to tell you sorry for saying sorry so many times... But it just makes me mad that you'll accept me no matter what I do or say to you..." She pauses, gazing at Klaus. He seems to be snapping back to his senses. That's not good enough. Sayuri needs to know if he's okay. "Klaus, is there anything I can do to make you feel better? I'm sorry, okay! I'm not going to say it again." So much for this being a joyous occasion.

He folds his arms, scowling. How could she have been so ignorant to his feelings? It's a slap in his face. "I didn't tell you to come see me, you know." His response was whispered, his arms crossed and his lower lip stuck out slightly in a pout. The prince looks downright miserable, and it's all Sayuri's fault. Sorta. How many times does she have to apologize to this man?

"Sorry Klaus!" She sighs, slumping her shoulders. "This is all my fault and I'm very sorry for not telling you ahead of time that I was coming to visit and—_mprffft!_" Klaus slaps his hand over her mouth, from fear of her talking going on and on until she passes out or something. He likes her alive and breathing, you know. He lets go of her mouth and shuffles his feet.

"I accepted your apology a while ago, Sayuri. So can we stop all of this? Please?" The look in Klaus' electric-blue eyes is heartbreaking; there are only two instances where the Summoner can clearly see his irises: When he's dead-ass serious, or when he's really, really sad. His eyes are a bright blue. A true-blue with no overtones from other colors in the spectrum. They're extremely bright, energetic, and striking. The reason why he doesn't have his eyes open all the time is because the sunlight hurts them. They're so bright, his eyes...

But where are they standing now?

Everything's so bleak. Here in the ruins of Austere, nothing has feelings, or colors, or sound. It's all gone. Nothing is left except for the flowers Kohana's conveniently placed here. Proof that the people of the Dark Ages can do whatever they like, but if they step out of line she'll come back and strangle them all with her plants. Sayuri grumbles under her breath. She hates her mother and everything she stands for, but Klaus doesn't seem to. It's always been a thought that puzzles her. Kohana's the one that destroyed everything he once aspired to be... How can Klaus become the king of virtually nothing?

He can't.

He must be extremely hurt from the realization.

She glances at Klaus' soft, black hair. There has to be something she can do to make him feel better. Anything at all. That's when his eyes seemingly close again and a grin stretches across his face. He skips a circle around the purple-haired girl and her emerald green eyes follow him, making sure not to miss him. Yep. No matter how much of a slump Klaus is in, he'll always be wearing his trademark, white, pristine suit. Always. "Knock knock!"

"Oh no," she groans in all of her horror. "Klaaaaus!"

"Saaaaayuri!"

"But I don't want to...!"

"Oh please! Pretty please! It'll make me feel better!"

"Fine," she huffs, folding her arms. This could keep that smile on his face for just a while longer. "Who's there?"

"Iguana."

"Iguana who?"

"Iguana hold your hand, Sayuri!"

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Keith."

"Keith who?"

"Keith your damn hands off of me, Klaus!"

After detaining the prince's roaming hands, Sayuri turns around and gazes at the somewhat quiet land. There isn't anything to be heard except for the insects that stay here for the flowers. She's sure that if the flowers weren't here, everything would be dead silent. The brunette shuffles his feet for a while; if he would have known Sayuri was coming earlier, he could have set up a list of things they could do for the day. But now the sun is setting, just as it had when they first met, and as the sun sets it marks the time in which Sayuri has to go back to those awful cosmic wars. If he could, he'd take her place, but he just doesn't possess the same power she has. The bangles on her arms clang against each other as she turns back around, gazing at her friend.

"How the hell did you even get down here, Klaus?"

His face lights up, but immediately after that he puts on a confused expression, slumping down. "I uh... It was easy, coming down here! I just don't know how to get back up to the Divine Garden." He points to the Palace in the Sky and Sayuri looks up, nodding her head. It's just like Klaus to get stuck down here in the badlands, isn't it. Well... They weren't necessarily the 'badlands' anymore. Kohana made sure to do quick work of it. Wait a second, didn't Kohana etch transportation symbols in the land here...? Right. So all Sayuri needs to do is direct him to one and he can be safe and sound. Phew. This shouldn't be this hard, but this is Klaus we're talking about.

"Fine, fine, fine. We're gonna go back to the stupid Palace in the Sky, and you better not try anything stu—"

"Sayuuuuri!" Oh jeez, there goes that whining again. He's not whining. He's just having a hard time controlling all of his emotions. He went from sad to happy in such a short amount of time that the prince just doesn't know what to do with himself. More than anything, he wants to let Sayuri know that she's appreciated. Everything she's doing is appreciated, and he appreciates her being here right now, even though she has to go back and put her life on the line. The brunette will do anything... Absolutely anything to get her to stay with him. "I want to play a game!"

She arches a purple brow. "What kind of game?"

"The running kind."

"The running _what?_"

Taken by complete and utter surprise, Klaus shoves her on the ground and she completely falls, her face planting into the dirt. He laughs and runs about three circles around her, grinning from ear to ear. She's too stunned to actually say anything, but she looks up to see his long, flowing black hair that falls down his back like a curtain of water. She reaches out towards him with green-painted fingernails, but he's already long gone. It's a fact that Klaus is _fast_. Not just a fast thinker when he wants to be smart, but he's a fast runner.

Almost faster than she herself is.

It's... Distressful.

Sayuri picks herself off the ground and dusts herself off, sputtering grass out of her mouth. Besides the flowers here in the badlands, there are trees. Lots of trees. And if Klaus wants to play Tag in this crazy, ridiculous thicket of trees, then so be it. You don't hide in Tag, so this should be fairly easy if she uses the new abilities Evreet gave her before leaving the Dark Ages. Sayuri smirks, feeling good about the situation, but as soon as she looks for the delicate prince, he's no where to be found. "What the...! Did he run_ that_ fast?" She jerks her head back and looks to the side, then behind her. There's no way he's that fast. But he is a ninja.

"Stupid ninja prince," she mutters under her breath, snapping a tree branch on the ground as she takes a few steps forward. Tag has to be one of the worst games to play. It's downright embarrassing to lose a game a tag when you're the Summoner of Time. Does he understand that it's pitch black outside? That this is the time when monsters come out? Getting scared, Sayuri starts trembling. Oh great. Now she's paranoid. This is all his fault. She knits her hands together and gives the area one last look before she stands up straight, shutting her eyes and stomping on the ground.

"Klaaaaaus! This isn't funny! Where are you?" she whines.

"Right here!" All too quick, Klaus comes out of nowhere behind her and jumps right on her back. The purple-haired girl lets out the loudest shriek she can and falls over in fear, taking him down with her. The prince starts laughing on top of her, watching her squirm around from underneath his frame until he spots tears in her eyes. Then his expression changes. He never wanted to make her cry... That was never the aim.

"W-where did you even come from?" Sayuri asks, pouting. She shakes her head a bit, wiping the tears out of her eyes and catching her breath. The Summoner doesn't sound _too_ mad...

"I was behind you the whole time!" Klaus exclaims triumphantly, throwing his arms in the air and then falling back down on top of her, grinning at her as if she's his prize. She quirks her nose, lifting a brow.

"How come I didn't see you then!"

"'Cause I'm a ninja," the prince replies. He daintily taps the side of her nose with his thumb. Sayuri narrows her eyes as she watches him wink at her. What the hell is he so happy about? And besides, all of this grass is making Sayuri itch like crazy! Not that he cares, anyway. The more she thinks about it, the more she gets an evil idea in her mind. Klaus put on his adorable, confused face and tilts his head, touching his mouth with his fingertips.

"What...?" Klaus mutters as his smile starts to fall down. He doesn't like being confused. The grin Sayuri puts on after he asks his question puts pure fear inside of his soul. The tables officially turn when Sayuri shifts her weight on top of the prince, effectively straddling him. He blushes thousands of times and closes his eyes shut, not wanting her to see him. "What are you—" Sayuri doesn't grant him the ability to say words. Not yet, anyway. Her fingers move up and down his stomach and a tingling sensation travels through every inch of him.

Only she would have the ability to make him squeal like this. He twitches and sways, trying to get away from her fingers and her tickling. It doesn't work though.

Honestly, he hasn't laughed like this in a while. It feels... Nice. Sayuri stops, getting tired, and Klaus lets the last of his giggles leave his mouth before looking at the purple-haired girl again. "I hate you," he breathes as he calms down. Sayuri places both of her hands by the side of his head and she grins at him.

"No you don't! You love me, Klaus. Remember?" He can't tell if she's being sarcastic, or if she's telling the truth. Sarcastic, maybe, but... When has he every forgotten that he loves her? Out of everything that has happened, that's been the one thing that he's been forced to remember. She's the reason he still looks forward to the next day. She can be rest assured that there is no one better—no one quite as sweet as her, nor as charming or caring. Love like this can't be expressed with mere words. He tries to say something, but his mouth goes dry. Again. He must look stupid every time it happens.

They laugh again, short and awkward before they realize the situation at hand. Everything just stops moving. They've never... Really been this close to each other before. Klaus can feel her breath on his lips, which makes him shudder. Her hair is spilling on his face too, but he could care less. All he's concentrated on right now is her. Can't she see how much he's struggling with this? It should be easy... So easy for him to tell her how he feels. It's easy to say those three words, but it gets more complicated when he knows that she doesn't love him back.

It all happens so quickly. Neither of them make the first move. Neither know exactly what it is that they're doing. It's just an impulse. A sudden need. They meet in the middle and his smile is shattered as her mouth smashes against his. It's surprising, yes, but he can't find his gaze wandering away from her green eyes. He hopes that their first kiss will remain forever, but he knows that she'll disappear. But... But if she leaves, she'll always have a niche in his heart, so the prince hopes that the last kiss they share will never come.

As they part, Klaus puts his fingers on her lips and gazes up at her. "You confuse me, Sayuri. I don't know which kiss you like more. A gentle one?" he asks, giving her a quick smooch. "Or a soft goodnight peck...?" He wipes her irritating, but pretty hair out of her face. It keeps him from seeing her expressions when he demonstrates the different types of kisses. "Or one on the forehead when you're sad, or—Hey! Hey, I know! One that makes your lips almost rip apart—!"

"Klaus, I'm going to—_ffwaaah!_"

This is one of those kisses that stop time—the very thing that she controls—so it perplexes her when she's stuck in a temporary shock from the feel of his delicate skin. His lips are incredibly sweet... Sweeter than she can actually stomach. Even though it's a small moment, it feels so much longer. But that's the thing. It's like he's slowed down time so that she can cherish the moment. His arms are around the girl's waist as he shifts his weight on top of her again. Though their bodies seem to move, the kiss is never broken. Of course, the need for air comes—breathing through their noses won't make up for the heavy breaths they need to take.

They break apart, panting, trying to recompose themselves. Neither says a word—they just look at each other. And then Sayuri frowns, effectively throwing the prince off her.

No one said this game of tag was over yet.

She stands up straight and looks at him, pouting. Sayuri doesn't want to leave him. Not so soon, anyway... She sighs and glances up at the stars. Klaus can tell something's bothering her. She made him so happy today... So he has to return the favor. The prince puts his hands inside of the pockets of his white trench coat and looks into her eyes. "Sorry."

"Stop that," she says with a playful grin, kissing him again. "I thought you said we were done with 'sorry'?" The girl might be smiling now, but there's still an overlaying sad tone in her voice.

"Knock knock," he whispers against her lips, the sound of his voice reverberating through her body.

"Who's there?"

"Willow."

She groans a little. This isn't going to be very funny, is it? "Willow who?"

Grinning as bright as she's ever seen him before, he steps back and throws his arms out, his face turning red. "Willow marry me?" There's a certain type of excitement that should come with this... Where her eyes widen and she lets out a gasp before hugging Klaus as tightly as she can. That doesn't happen, though. She turns on her heels and runs into the thicket of trees and flowers, never turning back.

He grins at her, because they both know that when she runs away, she's saying, "Chase me."

Not goodbye.


End file.
